


С.Е.К.С.

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред – крутой секретный агент. Однажды для выполнения миссии ему навязывают напарника-новичка Мишу</p>
            </blockquote>





	С.Е.К.С.

**Author's Note:**

> Insperd by [ Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo by Ebyru](http://archiveofourown.org/works/378831#main)  
> ****  
> Беттиннг: **Канаме Сейю**  
>  ****  
> Работа переведена специально для RPF Fandom Fighting-2015

На работе Джаред – авторитет. Он стал первым и самым молодым агентом, которому позволили работать в одиночку.  
В агентстве его любят. Возможно, Джаред воспринимает это как должное, но все-таки некоторые проведенные им миссии, закончились бы гораздо быстрее, будь у него напарник. Просто он не желает работать с кем-то, кто не в состоянии соответствовать его высокому уровню. И тот факт, что каждый раз напарником оказывалась женщина, и каждый раз во время работы совершались попытки залезть к нему в штаны, совсем не воодушевлял.  
Но Джаред не только авторитет, он еще и волк-одиночка. И намеревается сохранить свою репутацию в целости и сохранности максимально долго (по крайней мере, пока не умрет).  
Обычно задания разделяются по степени сложности: А – самые сложные, F – самые легкие. Джаред практически всегда выполняет задания В–уровня, потому что – хоть он и очень талантливый и профессиональный агент – ему совсем не хочется связываться с напарником, даже с мужиком. Вот тут Джаред совсем не желает вспоминать про тот единственный раз, когда Дженсен практически обосновался на его коленях.  
Но Джаред очень терпеливый, и однажды агентство дает добро на исполнение миссии А–уровня в одиночку. Он зубрил это дело как «Отче наш» ради того, чтобы показать, что он готов. Все что от него требовалось – это найти двойного русского агента, проследить за ним и ждать дальнейших указаний. Плевое дело, особенно учитывая, что Джареду хоть раз даже рук не придется пачкать.  
Единственное, о чем не упоминалось в деле – так это отменное умение этого двойного шпиона маскироваться, которое Джаред познает на горьком опыте.

 

Джаред стоит на одном колене и рассматривает в бинокль море людей. Русские шпионы всегда отличались своей подготовленностью. Он всматривается в толпу, стараясь изо всех сил среди разнообразия лиц обнаружить нужные черты с отпечатавшейся в его голове картинки. И усложняет задачу то, что этот двойной агент выглядит обычно. У него светло-русые волосы, карие глаза и рост приблизительно пять футов десять дюймов. Никаких физических особенностей. Так что только ум и сообразительность должны помочь Джареду узнать кого же надо искать.  
Джаред продолжает сканировать блондинистых мужчин в толпе. Ни один из них не выдает своего волнения и не проявляет чрезвычайной осторожности.  
Вот мужчина со светло-каштановыми волосами останавливается у ограды и нервно осматривается по сторонам. Джаред фокусирует на нем внимание. Волосы так легко можно перекрасить! Мужчина облегченно улыбается, когда к нему подбегает молодая женщина и целует его в щеку. Не он.  
Сзади раздается шорох, но Джаред не отвлекается. Он спрятался в тени кустов и деревьев, в самой темной части парка – его здесь не видно. То, наверное, белка или еще какой мохнатый зверек.  
Снова раздается шорох.  
Джаред оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы упереться лбом прямо в дуло пистолета. Он не уверен, но, кажется, это двойной агент, которого он выжидал.  
Очнулся Джаред с ужасной головной болью и фингалом под глазом. Кто бы не вырубил его, он забрал все, что у него было, включая и неделями составляемое досье по делу. Это погубит его репутацию.

 

– Прости, Джаред, – говорит Бобби, сидя за своим столом. Бобби составляет агентов в группы и распределяет задания среди них. Хотя он и не является последней инстанцией – над ним есть еще кто-то, кого, кажется, никто кроме самого Бобби не видел. – Он сказал, что ты уже лишен своих привилегий.  
– Ты шутишь, да? – не верит своим ушам Джаред. – Это единственный раз, когда я облажался!  
– Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, парень, – Бобби потирает ладонью сзади свою шею. – Но он так решил.  
– Херня! И ты это знаешь, Бобби! – грубо отрезает Джаред. – Я не могу работать в паре! Разве мне нельзя пойти одному на задание С–уровня?  
– Тебе лучше сделать что полегче, чем продолжить задание с помощником? – прищурился Бобби. – И все равно нет.  
– Боже, хрень какая-то! Ну и кто этот парень? – стараясь успокоиться, спрашивает Джаред.  
– Миша Коллинз, – Бобби вынимает досье. – Первый раз на деле, но показатели на тестах многообещающие. Возможно, тебе придется показать ему парочку своих приемов.  
– Класс, мне не только навязали напарника, так еще и новичка! Благодарю покорно. Ценю вашу доброту за долгие годы работы.  
Бобби закатывает глаза.  
– Заглохни, Джаред. Искупи свой провал, и поглядим. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь остаться безработным?  
Джаред вздыхает и кивает.  
– Прекрасно. Приложу все усилия.

 

– Рад, наконец, познакомиться с профессионалом, – Миша протягивает руку.  
Миша – невысокий мужчина. И первое, что бесит в нем Джареда – это совершенно неподходящая для агента одежда. Предполагается, что агент является представителем явного лидера в этом бизнесе, как физически, так и морально. И радужный галстук, куртка нежно-голубого цвета, зеленые слаксы с бордовыми туфлями совершенно не соответствуют этим целям. Этот Миша выглядит как мороженое из цветных шариков, какое только дети и едят.  
С самого начала Джареда раздражает этот «напарник».  
– Ну, конечно, – бухтит Джаред в ответ, очень стараясь прикусить язык. Протянутую руку он попросту игнорирует. Все равно если правильно себя повести, то этот парень рядом не задержится. – Тоже рад.  
– Слышал, ты потерял свои наработки по делу, – улыбается Миша. Он явно не собирается отвечать ему грубостью на грубость.  
– Да, – соглашается Джаред и, оглянувшись по сторонам, впечатывает в стенку кулак. Невинный взгляд голубых глаз сбивает с толку. – И что?  
– Я собрал свое досье, – Миша излучает веселье. – Этим мы, кабинетные крысы, и занимаемся.  
Может и будет для Джареда какая польза от этого Миши.  
– Это хорошо. Могу я посмотреть?  
– Я не знаю, – тянет Миша. – А что, если ты и мое потеряешь?  
Этому новенькому явно жить надоело. Пора его приструнить.  
– Слушай, Миша, – Джаред делает шаг в личное пространство напарника. – Я в этой миссии главный. И знаешь почему? Потому что я знаю двадцать способов убить человека голыми руками.  
Миша судорожно сглатывает. Джаред ухмыляется и отступает.  
– Пойду принесу бумаги. Они у меня в кабинете.  
И Миша исчезает.  
Просмотрев дело, Джаред быстро приходит к выводу, что этот парень собрал информации гораздо больше, чем он сам. Очевидно, причиной может служить тот факт, что Джаред ничем другим, кроме как работой «в поле», последние два года и не занимался. И с тех пор, как он начал здесь работать, он от силы просидел за своим столом месяц.  
– Ладно, – заявил Джаред. – Думаю, нам следует пойти на парад. Вижу, он любит встречаться со своими контактами среди бела дня и в толпе.  
– Согласен, – Миша отступил подальше, когда Джаред поднял на него глаза. – То есть, конечно. Как скажешь, босс.  
Босс. А Джареду нравится это слово.

 

Джаред стоит на углу и осматривает продвигающиеся мимо платформы.  
Миша грызет ногти и теребит свой галстук рвотного цвета. Где он только находит эту гадость? Джаред отводит взгляд от этого оскорбления моде и снова рассматривает участников парада, марширующих по улице.  
– Я слышал, он способен растворяться в толпе, – говорит Миша.  
– Его специальность – маскировка, – комментирует сухо Джаред. Жаль, он сам раньше этого не знал.  
– Правда? – Миша наклоняет голову, поглаживая свой галстук.  
Джаред тоже смотрит на эту тряпку – от одного вида блевать тянет.  
Внезапно на одной из платформ раздается крик, оттуда соскакивает человек и бросается бежать. Джаред срывается с места, хватая не среагировавшего мгновенно Мишу за рукав, и тащит за собой. Миша часто дышит от гонки, но пистолет успевает вытащить.  
– Ты что делаешь?! – рычит на него Джаред. – Мы в самом центре толпы. Убери его!  
– Да, точно, – соглашается Миша. – Просто я услышал крик, заволновался. Подумал, что мне придется стрелять в кого-нибудь.  
– Ты видел, чтобы я доставал оружие? – злится Джаред. – Забей. Он уходит!  
Они бегут по улице в противоположную сторону от направления парада. Джаред вдруг останавливается, оборачивается и видит, что напарник за ним больше не следует.  
– Миша!  
– Я здесь! – раздается голос со стороны тротуара. – У меня не получилось сунуть пистолет обратно за пояс, и я не понимаю, снял я его с предохранителя или же он на месте. А что, если я себе ногу случайно прострелю? Боже, а вдруг я выстрелю себе в…?  
– Черт подери, Миша! Дай сюда!  
Джаред забирает у него пистолет, ставит на предохранитель и прячет в карман своего пиджака. Еще чего доброго этот малахольный подстрелит кого-нибудь, если ему оставить оружие. По-прежнему задыхаясь, Миша облокачивается на ближайший столб. Джаред смотрит на него, потом провожает взглядом улепетывающего вдаль неизвестного мужчину. У него совсем нет времени нянькаться!  
– Вдохни поглубже, – бросает он Мише. Тот вздыхает, крепко обнимая фонарный столб. – А теперь найди свои яйца, где ты их там потерял, и вперед! А то он уйдет!  
Миша кивает, отпуская столб. Джаред набирает скорость, и теперь Миша бежит в паре шагов за ним. Они, наконец, выбираются на место, где людей становится поменьше, и Джаред передает Мише пистолет обратно. Он достает свой и снимает с предохранителя. Сзади раздается покашливание.  
– Что? – рыкает на него Джаред.  
Миша прочищает горло.  
– Мне сказали, что при малейшем изменении плана надо сообщить в агентство. А это точно меняет наш план.  
Джаред закатывает глаза и потирает лицо.  
– Мы не на гребаной тренировке сейчас, Миша. Он там мог кого-нибудь ранить, и мы должны взять его сейчас.  
– Но, думаю, сообщить все-таки надо. Мы даже не знаем, тот ли это парень!  
– И как ты такой, блядь, умный умудрился попасть ко мне в напарники? – ядовито шипит Джаред и делает вид, что не замечает обиды на лице Миши. – Мы идем дальше, так что пошевеливайся.  
Джаред еще немного пробегает и видит, как преследуемый ныряет между припаркованными машинами, а потом скрывается в переулке между домами. Там они могут его взять.  
– Он уходит! – вдруг раздается крик Миши и следом бахают два выстрела. Джаред едва успевает пригнуться, чтобы не получить пулю в голову. Когда он оборачивается, то видит Мишу с пистолетом в трясущихся руках.  
– Что за нахуй?! – рычит Джаред. – Ты чуть мне башку не снес! Ты какого хера глаза закрыл?  
– Прости. Я испугался этих звуков, – Миша передергивает плечом. Джаред, хмурясь, снова отбирает у него пистолет.  
– Я его тебе никогда не отдам! – категорически заявляет он. – Иди за мной.  
Они пересекают улицу и заходят в переулок. Шпион с кем-то разговаривает, и когда они туда приходят, их не замечает. Человек, с которым он беседует, высок ростом, и он чем–то очень недоволен. А за его спиной стоит банда автоматчиков.  
За Джаредом раздается какой-то звук – смесь кошачьего визга и жужжания блендера. И он с ужасом понимает, что это Миша скулит.  
– Ш-ш-ш, – шипит на него Джаред. – Ты смерти нашей хочешь?  
Миша вытирает сопли рукавом и прячется за широкой спиной Джареда. Они отходят, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Миша своими уродскими бордовыми туфлями умудряется споткнуться об урну, и роняет их обоих на землю. Конечно, в этот раз он ревет уже в голос.  
– Бежим! – орет Джаред и толкает его вперед. Кругом летают пули, и Джаред удивленно замечает, как похож на вертолетный шум этот стрекот автоматов. Не очень-то подходящее оружие для скрывающихся от властей людей. Миша сопит и пытается разглядеть дорогу сквозь слезы, а Джаред уже заколебался все это наблюдать. Поэтому он хватает Мишу и закидывает себе на плечо. Погоня приближается, и Джареду остается только надеяться, что он не сдохнет здесь с этим трусливым идиотом, вцепившемся в него.  
Впереди виден практически безлюдный мостик. За ним, как помнит Джаред, находится его конспиративная квартира. По мосту им живыми точно не пройти. По крайней мере, пока этот чокнутый на нем висит.  
И Джаред сигает в воду, от чего страдают его барабанные перепонки в первую очередь, ибо Миша тут же выдает высокочастотный визг прямо ему в ухо. Преследователи тормозят у моста, но огонь не прекращают.  
Занырнув на достаточную глубину, Джаред хватает напарника за руку, удерживая под водой. И как только становится ясно, что тот уже готов захлебнуться, Джаред тянет его на поверхность. К тому времени их преследователи уже уходят. К счастью, Миша хоть и ревет, но, по крайней мере, плавать умеет. Он, оказывается, гораздо тяжелее, чем выглядит.  
Через пару минут они добираются до другой стороны, и Джаред тянет сопротивляющегося Мишу за его отвратительный галстук дальше.  
Миша в который раз вытирает лицо рукавом и выдирает свой галстук из руки Джареда.  
– Куда мы идем? Ты испортил мою любимую одежду!  
– Любимую одежду? – и Джаред от удивления останавливается, от чего в него врезается не ожидавший этого Миша. – Ты провалил наше задание, придурок!  
Миша опускает взгляд на свой галстук и теребит его в руках.  
– У них были автоматы.  
– Я знаю, – Джаред закатывает глаза. – Мы идем ко мне на конспиративную квартиру, и я уверен, у тебя такой нет.  
Миша молчит, так как это правда, но Джаред краем глаза замечает его надутые губы.

 

– Да кто тебя, мать твою, тренировал, а? – бормочет Джаред, срывая с себя мокрый пиджак. – Ты же разревелся! А Бобби сказал, что у тебя есть потенциал!  
Миша наклоняет голову и, открыв рот, наблюдает, как Джаред стягивает свои брюки и вышагивает из них. Рот Миши остается открытым, но он ничего не говорит. Джаред явно психует, отчего раздраженно сдирает рубашку через голову, не обращая внимания на разлетающиеся во все стороны пуговицы.  
– Это самая идиотская реакция, какую я видел! – выговаривает ему Джаред, попутно складывая свою мокрую одежду.  
Миша не смеет поднять глаз или что-то ответить. Теперь, когда он видит агента практически без всего, он чувствует себя еще больше неполноценным. В Джареде буквально все кричит: совершенный секретный агент!  
Миша какое-то время еще играется со своим галстуком, потом передвигается к кожаному дивану. Он просто посидит там тихонько и свалит, когда можно будет.  
– Разденься, пока не замарал мой диван! – приказывает Джаред. – Или пока я сам на кусочки не порезал твою отвратительную одежду. И можешь валить в штаб-квартиру в своих обтягивающих трусах.  
Миша все еще слышит в его голосе злость, но уже гораздо меньше. Джаред остывает.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивляется Миша.  
– Догадался. Ты ведь наверняка любишь соблюдать все правила.  
– Вот как? – Миша приподнимает бровь. Да, он любит правила, но он также любит и нарушать их.  
Миша встает и сначала снимает галстук, кидая его на стол. Джаред ничего не говорил насчет стола.  
Джаред отворачивается в поисках сухого полотенца, и когда вновь смотрит на Мишу, тот уже стоит перед ним в вышеупомянутых белых, обтягивающих все что надо, трусах, уперев руки в бока. Он выглядит на удивление другим без одежды. Не то чтобы Джаред обращал на такое внимание. Ну, разве немного.  
– Что теперь? – спрашивает Миша, и Джаред отмечает с любопытством некий намек в этих словах.  
– Можешь принять душ, а я найду тебе какую-нибудь одежду, – Джаред прочищает горло, когда Миша подходит к нему ближе. – Не знаю, подойдет ли тебе хоть что-то.  
– Сойдет любая, – улыбается напарник и вручает Джареду свою мокрую одежду.

 

Миша заканчивает принимать душ и выходит в обычной клетчатой рубашке Джареда. Ворот оказывается слишком велик для него, и поэтому рубаха спадает с плеч. На нем еще и шорты, но рубашка такая большая и длинная, можно подумать, что под ней и нет ничего. Джаред зажмуривается, изо всех сил стараясь отогнать мысли о своем напарнике – в его одежде, такой бледнокожий и синеглазый – из головы, пока он не нарушит свое же самое главное правило. Снова.  
Да уж, очевидно, что это не Дженсен или же те напарницы, которые заставляли его понервничать.  
– Слушай, – начинает он свою речь, – может, тебе следует подумать о смене профессии. Мне кажется, ты не подходишь для работы секретным агентом.  
Он просто пытается быть честным и помочь бедному парню.  
– А кто тебя спрашивает? – Миша скрещивает на груди руки. От этого движения рубашка подскакивает, и становятся видны шорты. Хвала небесам, он не голый!  
– Просто говорю то, что вижу, – спокойно объясняет Джаред. – Ты плакал, Миша, и мне пришлось нести тебя на себе.  
– Никто тебя не просил! – огрызается Миша, сощуривая глаза. – И я просто не ожидал, что там будут автоматы.  
– Никогда не знаешь, что тебя ждет.  
– Все равно это не дает тебе права говорить мне, что я должен и чего не должен делать! Я вообще не восторге от того, как ты со мной общаешься с первой минуты нашего знакомства.  
– Эй, я просто говорю с точки зрения своего опыта, – Джаред сует руки в карманы. – Чего тебе как раз не хватает, да?  
– Так, хватит, – заявляет Миша, и закатывает рукава своей рубашки. – Я тебе за это сейчас наваляю!  
Джаред понимает, что его совсем не должна удивлять эта сторона напарника, но сдержать ухмылку не может. Миша валит его на пол. Джаред так хохочет, что не может сопротивляться, а тот лупит его двумя руками, стараясь остановить этот смех. Он ворчит недовольно, а Джаред вдруг краснеет, осознав всю ситуацию.  
– И чего ты такой здоровый?! – устало возмущается Миша. – Так нечестно.  
– Это такой дар, – улыбается Джаред.  
Внезапно он ощущает, как близко они друг к другу, как крепко он держит Мишу за бедра, пока тот елозит, сидя на нем верхом, и как аппетитно он выглядит в его рубашке. Нехорошо. Джаред не может позволить произойти этому снова!  
– Я сверху, – объявляет Миша, – так что я победил.  
– Думаю, да, – соглашается Джаред и, ухватив пятерней за шею, наклоняет Мишу и целует. Совсем плохо: Миша на вкус такой же аппетитный, как выглядит.  
Губы Миши размыкаются, и Джаред врывается языком внутрь, изучая эту нежную теплую незнакомую территорию. С чужих губ срывается хныканье, и от этого звука Джаред борется с желанием подкинуть бедра. Миша отстраняется и, затаив дыхание, секунду смотрит на Джареда так, словно тот инопланетянин какой. И затем вздыхает.  
– Может ты и прав насчет этой работы, – признает Миша. – Но, спорим, я могу прижать тебя.  
– Да что ты? – и Джаред пытается его скинуть.  
Но Миша просовывает руку ему в спортивные штаны, обхватывает пальцами член и дергает. Отчего Джаред задушенно и хрипло стонет. И стон становится только громче, когда Миша начинает крутить запястьем.  
Джаред кивает, прикусив губу, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать свои звуки.  
– Ты победил.  
– Я же говорил.  
Тут Миша встает и оставляет Джареда лежать с полноценным стояком.  
– Что ты делаешь? – почти скулит Джаред, застигнутый врасплох нахлынувшей жаждой.  
– У нас есть задание, – Миша усмехается и застегивает рубашку, которую Джаред сам же ему дал.  
– А ты нас раскрыл, – сухо заявляет Джаред и садится. – Тебе придется попотеть, чтобы загладить свою вину передо мной.  
Миша чешет подбородок.  
– Это можно устроить, если ты обещаешь замолвить за меня словечко.  
– Миша, они могли нас видеть через спутник, – хмыкает Джаред.  
– Черт. Ну, так что я тогда могу от тебя получить? – он спрашивает, а сам уже снова расстегивает рубашку, и она падает к его ногам.  
– Кроме стонов? Мою искреннюю благодарность, – хлопает ресничками Джаред, мысленно умоляя, чтобы руки Миши вновь оказались на его члене.  
Миша садится ему на бедра и, обнимая за шею, задумчиво произносит:  
– Думаю, этого хватит.

 

Два минета, три дрочки и один полноценный трах у стены спустя Миша вполне удовлетворен тем, что получил.  
Джаред, может, и был не очень внимателен, по большому счету, но его члену, понятное дело, Мишин подход к решению вопросов очень даже нравится... но только за пределами работы.  
Лаская пальцами волосы Джареда, пока тот спит рядом, Миша внезапно вспоминает своего куратора, который говорил ему никогда не заводить романы на работе. Особенно с Джаредом Падалеки. Но одно правило можно же нарушить, правда? А если он и не собирается возвращаться туда, то и правил тогда никаких не нарушает.  
Миша ближе прижимается к Джареду и начинает тереться о его зад.  
Еще раз никому не помешает.


End file.
